


Fenris' Grandson

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: A Mage's Haven [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, F/M, Knotting, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris' oldest daughter, Brenda, and Callias have bonded and their child's birth was troublesome. This will focus mainly on Fenris and Bethany, their relationship with the Prince. A surprise visit from the King and Queen brings unexpected trouble however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about these guys. Since the Disc World boys have stopped talking to me, =( , I've been working on this. Tags will probably evolve. Enjoy. =)

Fenris’ son-in-law was adjusting well to life in Haven. He hadn’t exactly made it easy for the spoiled brat but Callias’ determination was admirable. His eldest daughter had been a stable influence on him. She was kind and always ready with a smile or a sympathetic word but she could also be hard and demanding. Brenda was currently trying to work her brand of peace on Flynn. His nephew still bristled like an irate feline when Callias was near even though he’d been living in Haven for a little over a year.

Brenda and Callias had bonded a couple of weeks after Flynn had given birth. Hawke’s granddaughter had entered the world without much fuss. After an unremarkable pregnancy, Fenris’ grandson’s birth had been difficult. Both Anders and Feynriel had worked feverishly to save Callais and the baby. The Prince was completely exhausted and his daughter still very shaken from having nearly lost her mate and her child.

The new parents were sleeping on Brenda’s old bed and the baby in a basket nearby. He stood in the door and wondered if they would be sharing emotions through their bond. The knot of emotions in his own head was filled with concern and anxiety. Bethany would be receiving much the same from him but with a lot of melancholy as well. Fenris didn’t particularly like what they had named the child.

Callias was curled up in a ball with Brenda wrapped snugly around him. Fenris silently entered the room and crouched over the basket, still feeling a little shaken as well. Anders didn’t want either Callias or the baby left alone and that’s why the new family was in his house instead of their own. He gently smoothed dark hair down, brushing the tips of his slightly pointed ears.

This baby hadn’t been tested yet but Fenris knew he wasn’t omega. It would likely disappoint Callias slightly but there was a good chance for more children. The taint that the Prince shared with Anders’ children didn’t seem to have affected fertility much. Flynn was already pregnant again. Fenris stood, holding in a sigh of relief and glanced at the couple on the bed. Brenda had woken.

“Is he all right?” she whispered fearfully.

“He is fine,” Fenris replied softly.

Her arms tightened around Callias and she nodded slightly. “Still sort of scared.”

“Anders would not have let them leave if they were in mortal danger,” he said calmly. “I understand however. Try to sleep. Tomorrow will be busy.”

Brenda nodded again and sighed. Fenris pulled the baby’s blanket up a little and stood slowly. His eldest daughter had closed her eyes again and her bonded mate was still sleeping. He turned and found his bonded mate leaning in the doorway. The feelings coming from Bethany hadn’t changed but her worried expression was trained on him rather than the little family behind him. Quietly he crossed the room and Bethany held out her hand. Fenris took it and she led them to their bedroom after mostly closing the door to Brenda’s.

“Tell me,” she said softly pulling him to the bed.

“Aside from his near fatal birth,” he said softly. Bethany nodded and patted the space next to her. Fenris sat and sighed. “I am not fond of his name.”

“They’re honoring both you and King Alistair,” Bethany said pulling him close.

He wrapped his arms around her, head resting on her bosom, and let his tough exterior vanish. Her fingers ran through his hair soothingly as he clung to her, the only person in the village allowed to see this side of him.

“He gave me the name, Fenris…his ‘little wolf’. “

“It’s the only name we’ve known,” said Bethany. “It’s why our children are Hawke’s. Besides, Fenric isn’t exactly Fenris.”

“Close enough,” Fenris snorted. “Why couldn’t they have put Alister first?” Silence fell and even though Bethany still ran her fingers through his hair, soothing, he felt her irritation. “I know I’m being…difficult. Because Danarius gave me the name Fenris I am having a hard time not seeing my grandson’s name as honoring _him._ Not me.”

Her irritation faded and was soon replaced by confidence. “Think of it this way,” Bethany said reassuringly. “They’re remembering his elven heritage.”

Fenris didn’t speak. There was no need. She felt his confusion as he felt her irritation.

“You’ve heard Merrill’s stories as many times as I have,” she explained patiently. “Their trickster, the Dread Wolf. Fen’Harel. You see? Fen-ris, Fen-ric.”

“I’m not sure being named after one who has caused so much trouble is any better,” Fenris said sitting up. Bethany frowned and the irritation was back. Fenris chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I will get used to it.”

“I’m just glad they’re both okay,” Bethany said. She leaned over, her head resting on his shoulder, and it was his turn to comfort.

“More reason to celebrate,” he said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her silently. After Carver’s death Fenris hadn’t known how to comfort. Bethany was tactful where he was blunt. His words often hurt even when he had not meant them too. He’d learned through the years all she required was contact. Perhaps it was being raised in the circle. Clinging to their alpha was a common trait among most of the mages who remembered the Gallows.

After a minute she murmured, “Let’s go to sleep. It’s going to be a busy day tomorrow.”

They parted long enough to rearrange themselves under the blankets. Fenris curled around Bethany protectively. She patted his arm and eventually they fell asleep. What sleep his did get was interspersed with nightmares, remembrances of when he’d nearly lost his eldest daughter before she was even born. He woke in a sour mood, Bethany’s little better. She perked up in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Fenris couldn’t help letting go of a bit of his sourness. He had learned to deal with Bethany’s moods long ago. His daughter had lived and his grandson had as well.

Brenda joined her in the kitchen followed shortly after by their other three children, Lea, Jade and Jarrett. While none of them could be described as cheerful the mood was generally good. Excitement would build throughout the morning as family members began arriving. By noon the yard would be full of playing children and their parents. The cause of the celebration was absent however. Brenda didn’t seem worried, just a little tired, but Fenris found himself knocking on the door to her old room anyway.

“Come in.”

Callias sounded tired and Fenris found him on the bed, resting against the headboard, his eyes half open, Fenric held to his breast. Fenris closed the door and stood just inside, not sure what to say. After a moment Callias smiled and gestured at the end of the bed.

“I’m sore and tired but,” he said quietly. “We’re fine.”

“Forgive me,” Fenris said sitting on the end of the bed. “Yesterday’s…events…brought unpleasant memories.”

“Brenda explained. I’m used to hovering.”

Fenris snorted at his smirk and gave the Prince one of his own. “You are just as arrogant.”

Callias sighed and looked at his son. “Maybe not,” he said softly. “It’s sobering…anywhere else and I would have bled to death yesterday.”

“Both of you might have perished,” Fenris said calmly. “You aren’t the easiest person to get along with…but I’m glad that neither of you did.”

He smiled and closed his eyes a moment. “The masses of Thedas could learn much from you,” Callias said shifting Fenric and rubbing his back.

“It has not always been easy for me here, living among so many mages,” said Fenris.

There was a knock on the door when Fenris paused to gather his thoughts. It opened and Brenda poked her head in. “Uncle Anders and Flynn are here. Flynn wants to talk to you and Uncle Anders wants to see Callias and Fenric.”

“Where are Devin and Robert?” Fenris said frowning as he stood.

“I’m not sure,” Brenda replied. “They have all the kids with them and no one’s eaten yet. They did bring some things though.”

“Is Flynn in the kitchen?” he asked stepping forward.

“Living room,” she said opening the door a little more.

Anders was walking up the hall behind her and Fenris arched an eyebrow at him. “Where is Devin?”

The mage shook his head slightly and said evenly, “Cullen’s office. One of the guards knocked on our door earlier and he left with them. Flynn knows more than I do.” His voice turned brisk and authoritative. “Everyone out. I need to check on my patients.”

Fenris frowned and followed Brenda out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris veered into the living room while Brenda continued to the kitchen. He found his nephew standing by the front door looking impatient, Grace sitting on one hip. She smiled through the fingers in her mouth, kicking her legs excitedly. Flynn, who wasn’t very far along with his second child, glanced at the doorway to the kitchen.

“Uncle Fen,” he said stepping forward. “Something’s going on. Guardsman Alex came by early to fetch Bobby. He didn’t tell me much, just that there’s some disturbing rumors coming from the King’s men outside the gates. He also wanted me to ask you to go to Cullen’s office as soon as possible.”

His frown deepened and Fenris nodded. He absently reached out to Grace, letting her grasping hand grip his finger. “Why does he wish me to be present?”

“Bobby didn’t say,” Flynn replied. His voice became soft and he stepped forward a little more. “I think it might have something to do with Callias. Papa was muttering something about Wardens on the way here.”

“Will you inform Bethany?” said Fenris playing tug-of-war with Grace to keep his finger out of her mouth.

“Sure,” said Flynn anxiously. “He’s not very happy Uncle Fen.”

“Peace nephew,” Fenris said calmly. “We will deal with any problems.”

Flynn nodded unhappily and Fenris extracted his finger from Grace. She babbled and reached for him again. Fenris smiled and tapped her on the nose which produced a large grin and more excited kicks. He turned for the door as Flynn moved for the kitchen, his smile dropping immediately into a deep frown.

Fenris hurried through Haven to the bottom tier and met with a member of the guard looking for him halfway down. People watched curiously but none deviated from their early morning tasks. The barracks were a hive of activity however. Some were headed in and just as many headed out. Fenris followed his escort through the orderly chaos, passing Robert as he gave orders to a group of men. The big man looked grim, nodding in greeting without pausing.

At Cullen’s office the guardsman knocked briefly and gestured Fenris inside when he was bid. He closed the door behind him and took in one grim face after another. In addition to the Commander and Devin, the First Enchanter was present as well as Sebastian. There was also a man he’d never seen before. He had reddish brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing full plate, a sword and shield with Fereldan heraldry strapped to his back.

His expression was as grim as the rest of them but he stepped forward and offered his hand. “You must be Fenris. Cal speaks highly of you and your mate in his letters.”

“You are?” Fenris asked cautiously taking his hand. His grip was firm and they shook briefly before he continued.

“Where are my manners,” he said shaking his head a little. “Alistair, Callias’ father.”

“You are not here merely to see the child,” said Fenris confidently.

“Unfortunately not,” Alistair said with a grimace. “A couple of months ago half the Templars in Denerim left unexpectedly. I had them tracked. They’ve been slowly making their way west along the north road, gathering more as they go.”

“Their intentions?” Fenris asked glancing around.

“Unknown,” Devin said grimly. “But I highly doubt they’ll be offering us anything but a sword.”

“There’s a small army of my soldiers marching here as we speak,” Alistair said. “Along the southern road but I don’t know if they’ll make it before the Templars. I rode ahead with a small contingent to warn you.”

“Could they have found out about the temple at the top of the mountain?” Cullen asked calmly.

“Only if some fool here blathered about it.”

His attention was drawn to the woman he hadn’t noticed standing in a far corner. Her hair was black, mouth pinched into a constant frown, her arms crossed under her bosom. A staff could be seen over one shoulder and Fenris knew this woman was Callias’ mother. Alistair’s gaze turned stony as he turned to the woman. They stared at each other for moments before she harrumphed and leaned back against the wall.

“I doubt they have official sanction,” Alistair said tightly. “One of the Mothers in Denerim came to the palace to tell me they were gone.”

“For now we’re doubling the guard along the wall,” Cullen said standing. “We’ll want your input for strategy and such in the next few days.”

“What of our caravan?” Fenris asked.

“They should be at Orzammar or fairly close to it,” Devin said. “We’re trying to find one of Callias’ students that can change into a bird to get a message to them.”

Fenris glanced at the Prince’s mother to see a disapproving frown. Alistair shot a smug smirk at her before turning back to the group surrounding Cullen’s desk. The door opened behind him and Robert blocked the doorway.

“I think we’ve roused enough of the guard for now,” he said evenly. “There are enough archers and mages to set off the signal if necessary.”

“Good,” Cullen said. “If you, Devin and Karl would come with me we’ll talk to Captain Mallory outside the gates. Fenris, would you entertain our guests until Brother Sebastian can prepare lodgings for them in the Chantry?”

“Of course,” Fenris said. “Will you need Brenda to report?”

“Tomorrow,” Cullen said. “I understand the birth was difficult and she’ll be nervous to leave them. Today is all I can allow however.”

“Difficult?” said Alistair frowning. “Are they all right? I wasn’t certain he’d even given birth yet.”

“They’re fine,” Devin said. “Anders and Feynriel are excellent healers.”

“Will you and Robert be by at some point?” Fenris asked.

“As soon as we can,” replied Devin. “Not sure how long this will take though.”

Fenris nodded and turned back to Alistair. He gestured at the door and said, “If you will follow me.”

“Just let us collect Duncan,” he said. “I’ll send the soldiers he’s with outside the gates.”

“I think they ended up in the training yard,” Robert said as he stepped back out of the doorway.

He thought it odd they would bring a young boy with on such an obviously dangerous task. Fenris pushed it from his mind. Their reasons were none of his business. Perhaps the boy had wanted to see his brother. He led them to the training yard, already trying to figure out the best way to defeat an army of Templars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Bethany's kids: Jarrett is the only boy. Jade and Jarrett are the youngest, at eight. Lea is slightly older than Carver. Lea and Jade are both omega.

Bethany stirred the large bowl of pancake batter frowning as she stared at the door that led to the living room. Flynn was still frowning as he fried bacon. Whatever he was getting from Robert was likely as disturbing as what she was getting from Fenris. His emotions had been muted by a coldness she knew too well. It had been years since the village was attacked however.

She shook her head and looked over at Brenda. Her daughter was transferring hot biscuits to a bowl. Brenda gazed down the hallway for a moment where Anders was still with Callias and Fenric. Bethany looked down the hallway as well, hoping they were both still all right. She sighed and picked up the bowl of batter, setting it down on the counter next to the large flat pan on the stove and concentrated on cooking. The plate was half full when her middle daughter, Lea, and Carver followed in her youngest daughter, Jade, who held Grace. Anders entered the kitchen at almost the same time.

“She’s wet Flynn,” Jade said before the others could speak.

“I’ll take care of it,” Anders said. He waved Flynn back before he’d fully turned from the stove and reached for Grace.

“Papa, can I go back to the house and get those folding chairs Dagna sent over a couple of weeks ago?” Carver asked quickly.

“What’s wrong with the ground?” Anders asked with an arched eyebrow as he cradled his fussy granddaughter.

“I was thinking of Callias,” Carver replied. “Those chairs are a lot more comfortable.”

“Go ahead,” said Anders smiling.

“Mama, can I go with?” Lea asked excitedly.

“Yes,” Bethany said. “Come right back though. Both of you.”

“We will!” Carver exclaimed as he ran for the door.

“Thanks Mama!” Lea yelled following closely behind.

Anders shook his head, his fond little smile surely a match for hers. He took Grace to the living room, Jade trailing behind. Bethany turned her attention back to the pancakes and turned the current batch before her attention was once more drawn away. Callias walked slowly into the kitchen, Fenric snuggled into his basket sleeping peacefully.

He looked as he always did, shirt neatly tucked in, cuffs buttoned around his wrists. His boots made soft tapping noises on the hardwood floor. Bethany marveled at his ability to look immaculate after giving birth the day before. Only his slow movements betrayed how sore he was.

“Good morning everyone,” Callias said evenly.

“All right?” Brenda asked quietly. She met him on the other side of the table and kissed his cheek, moving blankets slightly to see Fenric.

“Perfectly fine,” he said reassuringly with a light squeeze to her shoulder.

“Bacon’s done,” Flynn announced evenly. “Are we going outside Aunt Beth?”

“I think so,” Bethany said.

“Carver and Lea already have your picnic table set up,” Anders said as he came back in without Grace.

“Did Jade take Grace back outside with Jarrett and Mari?” Flynn asked.

“She did,” Anders replied. “They’re all a little hungry though. Let’s get what we’ve got out there.”

Bethany wanted to ask where Devin was but remained silent. She already knew trouble was coming. Brenda, Anders and Flynn gathered up bowls and platters of food while she continued cooking pancakes. Callias had sat at the table and set the basket in front of him. He remained quiet while the other three shuttled in and out with plates, cups, forks and a large pitcher of juice. She turned to see him shifting uncomfortably with the last of the pancakes on a large platter.

“You know,” she said sitting down next to him. The platter was set on the table in front of her and she turned slightly to see him better. “No one would blame you for dressing like a slob for once.”

Callias chuckled and shrugged. “People don’t want to see their Prince in oversized clothes.”

“The Prince just gave birth,” Bethany said gently. “I know everyone around here will forgive him.”

“You’re very different from my mother,” Callias said sliding the basket towards her a bit.

“I’m not sure I’d like your mother from everything I’ve heard. Go put on something comfortable. It’s going to be a long day.”

He smiled as he stood. Callias nodded briefly and pushed Fenric a little closer. Bethany returned his smile and turned her attention to the sleeping newborn as he walked back down the hallway. She was thankful both of them seemed all right. Like Fenris, Bethany hadn’t been very happy with her eldest daughter’s choice of mates.

Callias had been arrogant, conceited and wary of everyone around him. He seemed determined to fit in here and was much less conceited than he had been to start with. Her son-in-law wasn’t the easiest person to get along with but he had grown on her. There was coldness to his demeanor that she suspected would never fade away entirely however. Bethany hoped that wouldn’t be passed on to his children.

She waited until he’d emerged from Brenda’s old room, looking much more comfortable in a loose fitting button up shirt and drawstring trousers that he’d worn before Fenric’s birth. He held his arms out and turned a slow circle, his smile just a bit smug.

“Much better,” Bethany said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Let’s get out there and get some food in you.”

“That sounds wonderful,” he replied evenly.

Bethany offered him the basket and followed him out with the platter of pancakes. Anders was seated on the steps, a full plate in his lap. Carver and Lea had returned and they directed him to a strange stool that was made of metal and canvas. He looked dubious but sat carefully anyway. The children all had plates and were sitting in a group in the middle of the yard. Brenda brought Callias a plate and sat next to him in the other stool. When Bethany had her plate full she sat next to Anders on the stairs. Marilyn stood at his knee, plucking berries and bits of pancake that had been cut up for her from the plate.

“Thank you for getting him in some loose clothing,” Anders said quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Bethany said. “Do you still want them to stay here?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Especially since…”

“I know,” she said grimly after he trailed off. “Where is he?”

“Outside the gates.”

Bethany sighed and continued eating.


	4. Chapter 4

It looked like everyone was outside when Fenris approached his yard with Alistair, Morrigan and their young son Duncan. His hair was black like his mother and Callias but in every other way he resembled Alistair. He was friendly and curious. Duncan also didn’t seem intimidated by any of the soldiers and mages all around him. When he saw Callias, Duncan ran excitedly ahead.

“Big Brother!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“Duncan,” Callias said calmly as he stood.

As soon as his plate had been placed on the stool he’d been sitting on Duncan wrapped him in a hug. Callias patted him on the back and smiled.

“Can I see the baby?” Duncan said peering into the basket at their feet.

“Of course,” Callias replied. “You must be careful though.”

Fenris turned to the King and Queen and gestured at the picnic table. “There is plenty to eat. If you prefer I can show you to a bed so that you may rest.”

“Thank you,” Alistair said politely. “Food sounds good but first I think I’d like to see my family.”

He nodded and moved to the porch stairs where Bethany sat with Anders to watch. Morrigan hung back a little and Alistair joined his sons. Callias was seated again, holding Fenric. Duncan was grinning as he looked, pushing the blanket down a little to see his face better.

“Look at his ears Father,” Duncan said when Alistair crouched next to him. “Why are they sort of pointed like that?”

“That’s because Fenris,” said Alistair as he pointed. Duncan looked over at Fenris, who gazed calmly back. “Is this little guy’s other grandfather. His mum’s ears will look like that too. That was also a little rude Duncan.”

“You’ll find many halfs and quarters here,” Brenda said standing over them. “Elves and humans are equal in Haven.”

“I’m sorry,” Duncan said looking up at her. “I didn’t mean to be rude. I’ve just never seen it before.”

“It’s all right,” Brenda said kindly.

“The rest of Thedas could learn a lot from this village,” Alistair said. He stood and offered Brenda his hand. “Alistair. You’re Brenda?”

“I am,” she said shaking his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Is that his mother?” Bethany asked softly standing next to him.

Fenris followed her gaze and nodded slightly. “I do not like her,” he whispered.

Bethany sighed and stepped over to where they stood. “Let’s get you a plate,” she said touching Duncan’s shoulder briefly. “Then you can meet the other children.”

“Thank you,” Duncan said with a polite smile.

He followed Bethany away and Morrigan finally stepped forward. She glanced at Fenric and focused on Callias quickly. “Callias.”

Brenda frowned and Alistair scowled as Callias stood, Fenric still cradled in his arms. “Mother,” Callias said evenly. Morrigan’s frown deepened a little as they stared at one another. Callias smirked and said nothing else.

Alistair sighed irritably held his arms out for Fenric. “If you’re going to yell at one another do it somewhere else,” he ordered. “Try not to maim each other this time.”

Morrigan glared at him a moment before turning around and sauntering back down the path. Callias transferred Fenric to Alistair and nodded slightly before slowly following his mother.

“Is this normal?” Anders asked incredulously joining the circle. “I hope you were kidding about them hurting one another.”

“Unfortunately it’s very normal,” Alistair said grimly. “She raised him to be just as much of an insufferably smug know-it-all as she is. There was only so much I could do for him growing up. As for the maiming bit, they’ve done it before. You are?”

“Anders,” he said shifting Marilyn from one hip to the other.

“Thank you for keeping my son and grandson alive,” said Alistair holding out his hand.

“You’re welcome,” said Anders absently shaking his hand, his gaze still on the path where Callias had disappeared.

Fenris smiled as Anders set Marilyn on her feet and trotted after them. Alistair watched him hurry away and looked a little concerned. “Best not to get in between them.”

“Anders will be fine,” Fenris said. “He is our best healer but he is also an accomplished battle mage.”

“Come on you two,” Bethany said gesturing from the picnic table. “We still need to clear up and wash so come and get a plate.”

Alistair grinned and handed Fenric off to Brenda. Fenris followed him to the table, filling his plate and sitting on the stairs where Bethany had been. Alistair lowered himself to the ground not far away and tucked into his plate with vigor. He watched the path or Duncan who was in the middle of the other children. After only a few moments Callias walked slowly back up the path with an incredibly smug smirk.

“Bloody woman,” Alistair muttered. He scowled in the direction she’d gone in. A few moments later she stalked haughtily up to him and stood glaring as she loomed over him. Alistair glared right back.

“You are impossible,” Morrigan said irritably.

Alistair snorted as she walked off, brushing rudely by Anders as he came back up the path. The healer glared at Morrigan’s retreating figure for a moment before seeking out Flynn.

“You don’t get along very well,” Fenris said glancing at the King.

“That’s the understatement of the age,” he replied. “I can’t stand her. Right now she’s just being pissy because Cal gave away a few family secrets.”

“The shape shifting?”

“Yeah. Cal knows how important Haven is. You need every advantage you can get.”

“We are not unaware of your motivations.”

“I thought someone would figure it out. I’m sorry for being secretive but people are as panicky as frightened cattle. This village will be in mortal danger until most of Thedas stops looking at it like a little Tevinter Imperium.”

“Haven is nothing like Tevinter,” Fenris growled quietly. “Hawke asked me to join him in making this village to avoid the pitfalls of my homeland.”

“That’s why we have three rulers,” Bethany said sitting next to him on the steps. “First Enchanter Karl to see to the mages rights. Commander Cullen to make sure we stay vigilant against demons and to protect everyone in the village. Devin, neither mage nor Templar, to keep the peace between us.”

“None has more power over another,” Fenris added. “They must act in tandem for the good of the village and not any one group.”

“It’s working so far,” Alistair said seriously. “Haven is growing quickly and we need it to grow faster. In another generation this village will be a bustling city and a major part of Ferelden. In time you will have to be represented at the Landsmeet and actually become a member of this country. The other arlings are resisting but eventually they’ll have no choice.”

“We must survive long enough for that to become an issue first,” Fenris said grimly.

“That’s why I’m here,” Alistair said just as grimly. “Not just because I’m the King and it’s my duty to protect my citizens. I’m a concerned father. My son has chosen to make Haven his home and I will not stand by and watch his home burn because people are narrow minded fools.”

“I believe you will be well liked here,” said Fenris smiling.

“Can’t say the same for the Queen,” said Bethany irritably.

“Morrigan didn’t agree with his decision,” Alistair said. “She does care for him though despite her cold nature. She’ll be an asset if there is actually fighting.”

“There will be,” Fenris sighed. “The Chantry knows no other way.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was close to noon by the time Devin and Robert made it to Fenris and Bethany’s house. With help from Anders and Flynn, Bethany had cleared away and cleaned up breakfast. They were now inside cutting vegetables, making dough for rolls, slicing fruit and many other things preparing for the large afternoon meal. Callias was sleeping with Fenric, Morrigan still hadn’t reappeared and Fenris had spent a good portion of the morning talking with Alistair and Brenda while they watched the children playing in the yard.

Brenda was naturally worried about the Templars headed to Haven but seemed confident. Her gaze was constantly shifting to the house and Fenris wasn’t surprised when she excused herself to check on Callias and Fenric. Shortly after, Devin and Robert finally appeared on the path. Marilyn toddled over to them and Devin smiled as he picked her up.

“Captain Mallory has sent scouting teams in both directions,” Robert said as they approached. “We’re safe enough for the moment.”

“Cullen wants us at his office in the morning to discuss a plan,” Devin said. “A messenger has been sent to Orzammar so hopefully they won’t run into the Templars.”

“Is there anyway someone can be sent to track their progress?” Alistair asked.

“We’ll discuss that with Karl tomorrow,” Robert said. “Where are Flynn and Grace?”

“Flynn is inside,” Fenris said. “Jade took Grace inside a bit ago.”

Robert nodded in thanks and headed for the house. The big man still wasn’t used to being around so many family members and Fenris thought he would probably remain inside to help with the cooking. Devin joined their conversation, setting Marilyn on her feet when she grew bored. They discussed what advantages they’d have and what advantages their adversaries would have if they choose to fight. Alistair was surprisingly practical for royalty. He asked many questions about how mages had been incorporated into the guard.

“Where is the Queen?” Devin asked curiously after a while.

“Still sulking somewhere,” Alistair said with a shrug. He rolled his eyes and continued irritably. “Yes you are.”

“Pardon?” said Devin with a hint of a smirk.

“Did I say that out loud?” Alistair asked sheepishly. “Sorry. That was supposed to be a thought.”

“Telepathic bond?” Fenris asked curiously.

“It developed fairly quickly,” said Alistair. “I try to spare everyone else from our bickering but…she doesn’t particularly care who’s around when she disagrees. With everything.”

Fenris thought having a telepathic bond seemed a little cruel when the King and Queen obviously didn’t like each other. Before he could ask Callias joined their circle, Fenric sleeping peacefully wrapped snugly in a blanket. Alistair put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed lightly.

“So how do you plan to protect infants and small children?” Alistair asked.

“In the past all children below fifteen or so, the pregnant and nursing went to the clinic,” Devin said. “There are two gathering points now where all non-combatants will gather. The Chantry and the school. We’ll leave some soldiers inside just in case someone slips through but most of our fighters will be out on the battlefield somewhere.”

“I suppose I am considered a non-combatant?” Callias asked.

“Yes,” Devin said firmly. “The baby needs you alive not risking your life when there are others fully capable.”

“You may wish to reconsider,” said the Prince with a knowing smirk.

Devin frowned and arched an eyebrow. “And why would I make an exception for you?”

“Wouldn’t having a dragon on your side make things much easier?” he replied smugly.

“Dragon,” Alistair said in shock. “You can turn into a dragon?”

“Oh come now, Father,” Callias said. “Did you really think I wouldn’t have figured that out?”

“That would certainly be handy but no, I will not make an exception.” Devin’s eyes had narrowed and he shook his head.

“Then you are a fool,” Morrigan said emotionlessly walking up the path. “This force is larger than you realize and you have few advantages to exploit.”

“Must you insult everyone,” Alistair snapped angrily.

“Do you wish your son dead?” Fenris said holding up a hand to stall Devin. Alistair fell silent as well.

“Of course not,” she replied disdainfully stopping a few feet from the group.

“He very nearly did giving birth yesterday,” he said coldly stepping forward. “Recovery will take longer than a few hours or even days.”

“Even if Anders pronounced him fit in the next five minutes the answer would still be no,” Devin added hotly. “The focus of this village has always been children and I will not knowingly risk both of Fenric’s parents unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Alistair was glowering at Morrigan again, Devin was obviously angry and Fenris wasn’t very happy with her either. She seemed impervious to all the irritated alphas around her however.

“You are aware of the option,” Callias said with an indifferent shrug. “I’m sure your preparations will be adequate now as they have been in the past. If you’ll excuse me.”

Callias inclined his head and slowly walked back to the house. After another moment spent glaring at Morrigan, Alistair growled wordlessly at her and stalked off after his son. The Queen smirked and turned away from Devin and Fenris without uttering another word.

“It’s a wonder he’s managed to stay sane,” Devin muttered irritably. “Having to deal with those two.”

Fenris nodded his agreement and gestured at the group of children who had stopped to watch the argument. Carver and Lea looked shocked to see such open antagonism between a bonded couple. The others simply watched in wide eyed fascination. Duncan looked incredibly sad, gaze going between where his father had disappeared in the house and his mother who had settled under a tree in the yard.

“Let’s distract our children and save debate for tomorrow morning,” Fenris said.

“Tag or hide and seek?” Devin asked.

“Tag,” Fenris replied after a moment of thought. “Marilyn may participate and we can keep an eye on the young prince.”

“Poor kid,” said Devin quietly. “Some of Callias’ behavior makes a bit more sense now. He probably caught it a lot worse.”

He sighed and followed the rogue, hoping this royal visit would end quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Bethany absently kneaded the dough on her table watching the doorway intently. Tempers had flared outside shortly before Callias had wandered back in and sat in a chair in front of the fireplace. Alistair had followed him in, fuming at whatever had happened out there, and flung himself in the chair opposite Callias. She was now getting sad sympathy from Fenris as well as irritation.

She turned her gaze to where Alistair and Callias sat, neither speaking. Bethany had no idea what had occurred but thought it strange that father and son seemed to be pointedly ignoring one another. Clamping down on her own annoyance was difficult with Fenris still feeding her his irritation. Brushing flour off of her hands before moving around the table and into the living room, Bethany walked up to them.

“Fenris mentioned you might be tired earlier,” she said addressing Alistair. “Would you like me to show you to our bed?”

“Yes,” Alistair said after a moment. “Please. It’s been… a tiring journey.”

“This way,” Bethany said gesturing at the hallway.

Alistair pushed himself wearily to his feet. Callias caught his arm on the way by, looking up with the saddest expression she’d ever seen on the Prince. Neither of them spoke and Bethany watched quietly, wondering just what had happened out there. Alistair smiled sadly and patted his shoulder before moving away. Bethany lingered for a moment amazed at how quickly Callias’ cold impassive expression returned.

“Every day,” he said softly looking up at her. “Even when they weren’t yelling out loud I always knew when they fought. This is what I grew up with. Living here has been a refreshing change but…” Callias sighed and shook his head.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” said Bethany worriedly.

“I’ll be fine,” Callias said with a small smile.

Bethany frowned but hurried over to Alistair waiting patiently in the hall. She took him to her room where he thanked her tiredly and fell onto the bed without removing his armor. When she returned Callias was unbuttoning his shirt, Fenric’s low cries barely audible over the kitchen chatter. He waved her away as she approached with the same small smile. She went back to her dough watching as he fed Fenric.

There wasn’t much of a chance to speak with Callias privately for the rest of the day. Bethany watched him closely however. When Morrigan joined him in the living room the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. Both were polite, neither raised their voices and Callias even let his mother hold Fenric for a while. Watching their calculating looks and cold smiles Bethany knew exactly why her son-in-law could be so difficult sometimes.

She wasn’t impressed at all with Morrigan at the end of the day. Besides the uncaring scene she’d caused outside at breakfast and the argument outside after breakfast her disdain for nearly everyone and everything was almost too much to bear. Duncan was as different from Callias as Alistair was from Morrigan. He was open and honest, curious and unafraid to ask questions. It only made her wonder what Callias had been like at that age.

When Sebastian arrived to show the Theirin’s the quarters that had been prepared Bethany was honestly glad to be rid of them. She wouldn’t have minded keeping Duncan but the constant friction between his parents was grating on everyone’s nerves. Despite the stress of Callias’ family and the fear of more Templars coming for them the day ended on a peaceful note.

With the kitchen cleaned up, everyone gone home and the children in their beds, Bethany sat in the kitchen with Fenris enjoying a hot cup of tea before they retired. Neither of them spoke. There was no need. Bethany knew he was thinking of the best way to protect the village. Her thoughts lingered on Callias and what a horrible childhood he must have had glad that her grandson wouldn’t have to go through it.

Fenris left for Cullen’s office immediately after breakfast and Brenda had reported for duty earlier with only a couple of leftover rolls from yesterday’s meal. Bethany had taken time off from her teaching duties to keep an eye on Callias and Fenric at Anders’ request. With her children attending their classes she and Callias were alone.

He hadn’t come out of his room at breakfast but she wasn’t worried. Newborns were tiring. Callias wandered out an hour after breakfast was finished, yawning with Fenric held to his breast and surprisingly still in his sleep pants. He sunk into a chair at the table and leaned back, running his free hand through his short black hair.

“Hungry?” Bethany said smiling.

“Very,” Callias said tiredly. “More hungry than I am sleepy at the moment. He was up every two hours I swear.”

“That’s good,” said Bethany as she pulled a small sauce pan from the cupboard. “It means he’s getting better.”

“Not so good for me. I was already tired and it feels like I didn’t sleep all night. I’m glad I don’t have to teach for a while. I don’t think I could cast a spell right now if I wanted to.”

“You’ll adjust. Sleep as much as you need to.”

Callias yawned again and silence descended. Bethany concentrated on fixing him some porridge. She looked over her shoulder when the thick liquid was bubbling to see him smoothing down Fenric’s wispy hair, a tired but content expression on his face as he watched his son feed. Bethany smiled as she turned back to the stove.

“Now that you’ve met my mother,” Callias said after a while. “Were your suspicions correct?”

“Spot on,” Bethany said evenly as she poured the porridge into a bowl. “Your father seems like a nice man though. It’s a wonder they haven’t killed each other.”

“Not for lack of trying,” he said dryly. “As much bickering as he sees Duncan’s childhood has been far easier than mine. They have mellowed somewhat.”

“They used to be worse?” she said incredulously. Bethany found him smirking when she turned.

“Much worse. They hated each other from the instant they met. Father was tricked you see, by Elissa Cousland and Mother. The resentment and pain of betrayal were still fresh when I was Duncan’s age.”

“That’s horrible.” Bethany set the bowl in front of him and turned for the jar of honey. She grabbed a roll as well and set them on the table nearby. “Your childhood must have been horrible.”

“It was,” he said simply. “Until I came here I didn’t realize it didn’t have to be that way.” Callias sighed and stroked Fenric’s cheek gently. “I would spare him that at least. But I cannot help who I am. Who they made me.”

Bethany set a spoon next to the bowl and sat across from him. “Callias, you are the most arrogant person I’ve ever met but you don’t mind getting dirty when there’s work to be done. You can be very critical with your students but they’re better off for it in the long run. You’re aloof and cold but I can see how much you care about my daughter and your son. Maybe the Prince isn’t such a bad person.”

“Thank you Bethany,” Callias said with a small smile. “I don’t think Flynn would agree with you however.”

“What you did to Flynn and Robert lies entirely on your shoulders,” she said standing up. “I don’t blame them for being cautious and a little prickly. You learn from your mistakes and move on. Now give him here. I’ll do the messy bit while you eat.”

Callias chuckled as she moved around the table. “Fenric is lucky to have such a wise Grandmother.”


End file.
